Machines with various implements are often used in the materials handling and construction industries. These machines typically include one or more lift arms for moving an implement from a starting position to a limit of travel position in order to perform a desired task. The machines are often used for motions of some type such as lifting a load of material and dumping it at another location. The machine may then be returned to the original location and the implement lowered to the starting position in order to begin another material movement cycle. Upon reaching the dumping location as well as the starting position, it is desirable for the operator to operate input devices to slow down the movement of the lift arms to minimize the likelihood that the lift arms will being moving rapidly and then abruptly stop upon reaching their limit of travel positions. Such a sudden stop may cause wear to the machine and spillage of material being carried by the implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,830 to Berger et al. discloses an electronic control system for skid steer loaders. More specifically, the Berger et al. system provides a complex variety of modes, features, and options for controlling implement position. However, the Berger et al. system relies largely upon multiple position sensors for information about and to control the implement position which adds cost and complexity to the system.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate any element, including solving the motivating problem, to be essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.